custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of Five Toa
Tale of Five Toa is a Short Epic about Toa Requim and his team as they try to save the Northern Continent from a dark evil. Sorry it's taking so long. Technical Difficulties. Next Chapter will be up soon. Story Toa Requim walked slowly along the worn paths of the Northern Continent. He had been travelling for days without rest, and he was beginning to feel the effects. Toa Requim, a Toa of Spirit, was not unused to this, however. He was always travelling, because everywhere he went, he was shunned by everyone. It was because of his power, his Elemental Power of Spirit. It was very unusual, and when it did happen, no one ever liked it. It was because Toa of Spirit could slow life, and create death. Toa Requim, however, never used that aspect of his power. He usually just turned himself to energy and shape shifted. That sort of thing. Not that it mattered. Matoran everywhere hated him because they feared him. He had lived in the caverns under the Continent for years, and preferred to be there most of the time. But he had to come up sometimes. The tunnels and caverns didn’t go everywhere, and he needed food and water, so he travelled a lot too. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of battle. He used his powers to look ahead and see what was happening. What he saw did not surprise him. There were two Toa battling a large lizard Rahi attacking a village. “I guess I’d better go help.” said Requim to himself. Then he ran off towards the village. When he arrived, he was greeted by a Toa of Water, exhausted from battle. “Hello Toa. I am Sernad, Toa of Water. Could you help us get rid of this Rahi?” she asked kindly. Requim nodded and unlimbered his twin Pendulum Blades. Then he ran off, past a Toa of Plantlife. Sernad walked up to the other Toa and said, “We could use a Toa of Ice like him.” Then they ran off after Requim. They arrived to see him fending off the Rahi’s Flame Breath with his blades. Then he activated his Kanohi Mask of Mimicry and blew his own Flame Breath, scorching the Rahi and stunning it. However, it quickly recovered and attacked again. This time Requim used his Elemental Power. He transformed himself into a being of pure white energy and attacked the Rahi. The two other Toa looked on in amazement. When the Rahi had retreated, Requim turned back to normal and walked towards the other two. Sernad was the first to speak. “That was…how did you…wow!” she stuttered. Then the other Toa spoke. “What Sernad was trying to say was how did you do that?” he asked. Requim smiled. “The Flame Breath or the Energy Form?” he said sarcastically. Sernad stared. “Both.” said the other Toa. Then he added, “I’m Minet, by the way.” Requim smiled again. “Well the Flame Breath was my Mask of Mimicry. I can copy anything with it. The Energy Form was my Elemental Power. I’m a Toa of Spirit.” He explained. “Wow.” said Sernad. “I’ve never met a Toa of Spirit before. You were amazing!” Requim stared in amazement. “You…you’re not scared of me?” he asked. Sernad and Minet laughed. “Of course not.” said Sernad. “You’re still a Toa, even if you have a strange element. Water, Forest and Spirit. All are Elements, no matter how different.” added Minet. Requim smiled. He had never met Toa so understanding. They were like friends he never had. “Now,” said Sernad, “how would you like to join our team? We could be called the Toa Ocrina, after this village. We could use your help.” Requim smiled. He had never been so exicted in his life. “I would love it. We are the Toa Ocrina!” Category:Stories